


Karma Collisions

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji





	Karma Collisions

"Karma collisions," Casey said.

Dan winced. "Karma what?"

"Karma. Collisions." Casey spread his hands like it was written in neon lights.

"That's--"

"Ten seconds and we're live," Dave said in their ears. "Five... four..."

\--

As soon as they left their viewers with Kelly Kirkpatrick at 3M Stadium, Dan leaned forward.

"Kim, at the next long break, I need you to call the Betty Ford Clinic. See if they have a program for alliteration addicts."

Casey laughed.

"Come on, that wasn't an alliteration so much as a pun."

"No, I'm sorry, my young friend, but alliterative puns are a controlled substance, and--"

In the control room, Dana snapped.

"Dave! Chris! Will! Where's my button?"

"'Button'?" Dave said.

"What button?" Chris asked.

"The on-air talent mute button!"

"Ooo," Natalie cooed. "That would be a good button."

"Dan," Jeremy said, "if I might interrupt your intervention for just a moment?"

"I don't know..." Dan said. "This is a serious intervention."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

"Puns aren't a laughing matter, Jeremy."

"They're certainly not, especially in the case of bad puns--"

"Of which, this is one," Dan said.

"Indubitably. But it's not Casey's bad pun."

"It isn't?"

Casey shook his head while Jeremy continued.

"It's the auto-body shop I was talking about after the eight o'clock run-down."

Dan tapped his pencil on the desk.

"Really?"

"Yes," Jeremy said.

The pencil tapped again.

"Are its owners Hindu?" Dan asked.

"I don't know."

"Huh," Dan said. "Karma Collisions."

"And we're back in three... two..."

\--

"I'm sorry," Danny said later that night.

"Hmm?" Casey had one hand wrapped around his beer and the other in Danny's hair, and was really too comfortable to concentrate.

"I thought you were coining a phrase," Danny said. "Something catchy for life-altering events."

"Ah." Casey pressed a kiss to Danny's temple.

"Like... Sam, you know?"

"Shh." Casey tightened his arm around him.

"Or being broadsided by a blonde."

"By a bus."

"No," Danny said. "A blonde."

"Ah." Casey pondered that for a minute. "Dana?"

"No."

"Rebecca?"

"Not a natural blonde."

"Are you..." Casey said. "Are you... calling Lisa a bus?"

Danny laughed and grabbed for Casey's beer.

"Are you calling the mother of my child a bus?"

"No."

"That's good. Lisa is not a bus."

"Hmm." Danny kissed his neck. "Mack truck?" he asked after a minute.

"Freight train."

Danny kissed him again. "Bullet train?"

"I want to know about the blonde, Danny."

"I'm busy."

"If there are any life-altering blondes lurking around, maybe stalking you, I think I ought to know about them. Don't you?"

"Don't worry. She just broadsided me."

"You're certain?"

"Yes." Danny nuzzled his ear.

"Okay. Then... feel free to carry on with what you were doing."


End file.
